


Dancer In A DayDream

by KiaraDiMari



Category: Original Work
Genre: ChickLit, Complete, M/F, Multi, Orginal - Freeform, Romance, Short Story, Threesome - F/M/M, dance, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraDiMari/pseuds/KiaraDiMari
Summary: A short story about a young woman who makes a chance decision one night while out with friends that changes her world in a way she never dreamed.This was one of my first works so I hadn't been as confident with it.  But I actually completed something.





	1. Voulez-vous Danser Avec Moi

**Author's Note:**

> (For those who do not know French, the title means "will you dance with me?")

* * *

 

The ground vibrated under her feet as Anya followed her friends to the Black Magic Dance Club they went to every Friday and Saturday night. The music was loud, and the lights were low to non-existent. Perfect for Anya to escape the pressures from the week. She loved to dance. That was all she did at this place. Besides a few sips of water throughout the night to keep her going, she never touched the alcohol, though she was old enough. A person had to be at least 21 to gain entry to the club.

Just outside the doors, something made her stop. She looked up at the sign over the door. A feeling she did not completely understand swept through her. As if this night would be different from the other nights she had been here. Something was about to change her life forever. She would do something she had never done before. What that was, she had no idea.

"Come on, Anya!" one of her friends hollered at her as they disappeared through the doors.

Taking a breath, she followed them and made her way to a table. Once there she removed the fashionable leather duster she wore over her outfit and her tanned skin seemed to take on a new life. Her white, off the shoulder top glowed under the black light that lit the table area. She smoothed the front of her tight, black, leather mini-skirt then touched her hair where she had the sides pulled back out of her face. She had spent a half hour with her curling iron to get her long hair to fall in waves over her shoulders and down her back.

"Wow, Anya! You look like some kind of goddess dressed like that!" A friend shouted to her over the music.

"Thanks, Duke!" She shouted back before heading to the dance floor. She had the weird feeling of eyes watching her. She looked back only briefly to see that there was indeed someone watching her. Two some ones actually. Guys she had never seen before until that night. One was deeply tanned. He had cat-like eyes and night black hair. The way he looked at her took her breath away. His friend tossed back his shot of bourbon and gazed back at her as well. His brown eyes unnerved her. Where the one was tan, this one had creamy white skin, long, white hair, and a scar on his right cheek just below his eye. They were both dressed to kill. It took all she could to tear her eyes away from them and continue her way to the dance floor.

The beat was fast and Anya quickly found herself lost in the music and in her own little world. The lights grew dimmer and the strobe lights were activated. The smoke machine was turned on next and it did not take long before the smoke surrounded her. It made it that much easier to stay lost in her world. However, she did not stay that way long. She was stunned to a stop as hands lightly touched her waist and a deep, seductive voice found its way to her ear.

"Voulez-vous danser avec moi?" The voice whispered.

His breath was hot against her ear and her heart fluttered. She closed her eyes briefly as he moved to stand before her and move in time with her body to the music. They danced as if they had danced before. His strong arms helped to support her as they moved and their eyes remained locked. She found herself quickly falling into the crimson sea of his cat-like eyes. But the shocks were not over for her yet. Not long after the dance began, another body pressed up behind her and she found herself the center of a dancer's sandwich. She did not need to look to know who her second partner was.  A lighter skinned friend of the man before her.

The trio spun and twisted, and bumped and ground through the next few songs. She could feel the sexual tension building, but she had no idea exactly for whom it was building for. The black-haired man before her, or the white-haired man behind her. But it was evident that she was not alone in her desire. The more they danced, the closer they held her to them. Oddly, she saw the looks exchanged by the two and figured that they were used to this kind of thing. And they had no problem with sharing. The crimson-eyed man pulled her to him so he could bring his lips to her ear and be heard over the music.

"Let's say we get out of here."

Before she could answer, the white-haired one pulled her back to him and his darkly seductive voice filling her other ear.  "Maybe get a bite to eat," he murmured before lowering his lips to her throat, nibbling gently. She gasped and swooned as the other one nibbled on the other side of her neck. Their lips called to her and her heart raced.

 _This is not me,_  she thought as her body reacted to their touch. She never left anyone but whom she came with. Let alone two guys at once. Could she even handle what they had planned for her?


	2. The Dance Continues

* * *

 

They shared a few more dances before Anya decided she would lose her mind if she did not go with them. So when the white-haired one asked her again if she wanted to go, she held her head up high and nodded to him. He looked up at his friend with a pleased look in his eyes. The crimson-eyed one gave her a welcoming smile as they made their way off the dance floor. They retrieved their jackets and met her back at her table where she was telling her friends she would not need a ride home that night.

"Anya? Are you sure you want to do this? I mean you don't even know them," one friend said with concern.

"Yeah, this isn't like you at all," another told her.

"Jackie, Brandy, I know this. That is why I  _want_  to do this. While I am still young. I'll never know what I am missing if I don't give it a try," she reasoned.

"But complete strangers? Come on, Anya, you could do better than that," Brandy pleaded with her.

"Maybe, but something tells me I will be ok." She looked over her shoulder to see that the crimson-eyed one had her jacket and purse while the white-haired one was tossing his keys in the air. "I will be fine. I have my cell if I need help, ok? Don't worry."

"If you are sure," Jackie conceded as she watched Anya walk toward the two strangers.

"We are honored you decided to join us," the crimson-eyed man said softly as his friend went to get the car. The fresh, cool breeze was a shock to her senses and she took a deep breath. He leaned close to her ear again. "I have been meaning to tell you, the scent you are wearing is very... intoxicating. What is it, may I ask?

"It is scented perfume oil. Egyptian musk," she answered lightly.

"Isn't that ironic," the white-haired one commented as he returned with the car. He had gotten out and approached them just as she had answered the question.

"How so?" she asked him.

"We are from Egypt, is what my friend means," the crimson-eyed one responded. "My name is Azaan. His is Ryaro. And yours, beautiful lady?"

"A-Anya," she stammered. 

Ryaro stepped forward and took her hand to kiss it as a gentleman would.  "Anya, the Russian form of Ann, which is English meaning graceful. How fitting." His smile made her heart jump.

"Do you make it a habit of knowing the meaning of all female names so you can impress them?" She grinned up at him, her deep blue eyes flashing with amusement.

He flashed a playful smile back at her, but avoided her question.  "Shall we go?" He asked instead. "I am famished." He tossed the keys to Azaan and jumped into the back seat of the sleek, black convertible. The top was down and he slid into the back easily without even opening the door.

"Forgive my friend, dear Anya. He can be rude sometimes," Azaan told her as he opened the passenger door for her. Ryaro raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing.

She was silent as they drove through town to a tiny café for a small snack before heading back to their place, her hair blowing in the wind. She never remembered feeling so carefree before. It felt wonderful to her.

Ryaro spent the ride back to their home placing little kisses on her bare shoulders and playing with her hair. Azaan raised an eyebrow at his friend but said nothing. Anya's eyes opened wide at the sight of the huge home before her. Big enough to be considered a mansion.

"You mean you live here?" She choked out. Azaan grinned at her and Ryaro's lips touched her neck briefly before answering.

"Of course, only the best." This time he jumped out and got the door for her with a graceful bow. "Now the fun will really begin," he added with that wolfish grin again.

Azaan rolled his eyes as he followed them into the home.  The lights were dim and candles were lit. Soft music seemed to come out of nowhere and filled the home. A fire crackled in the fireplace. Anya had found a spot near the fire so she could gaze into the flames as the two men gathered wine and glasses for the three of them.

"A beautiful sight, isn't it?" Azaan's voice brought her out of her trance and she jumped when she realized he had appeared and taken a spot very near her. He lightly brushed a finger down the inside of her arm which was propping her up on the floor. "Are you comfortable? Can we get you anything?"

"A glass of wine would be nice," she said, her voice echoing the softness in his as she tried to catch her breath. His touch had made her feel such strange feelings. Her head had begun to spin, but she liked it.

"As you wish, my lady," Ryaro replied, handing her a small glass of blush wine.

"My favorite kind," she commented with a smile after taking a sip. "I am not much of a red wine person, this is good."

"Glad you like it." Azaan smiled and gave a soft chuckle. They all sipped their drinks while the guys continued to tempt her with their touches, and kisses.

"I am hungry again," Ryaro murmured with a wink.

"Are you now," Anya grinned slyly while looking up at him from the tops of her eyes. She knew she was baiting him. She also knew he was enjoying it. She looked over at Azaan. "And what about you? Are you hungry as well?"

"Not exactly," he answered with a sly smirk. "Though, I am ready for another dance."

Anya saw the sparkle in his eyes.  "I believe I can take care of both cravings." The two were surprised by her offer.

"Are you certain it is what you want?" Azaan asked her lightly. There was concern in his voice, and passion in his eyes.

 _I have never been more certain about anything in my life,_ she thought to herself. But all she said was, "Yes," and she surrendered to the gentle kiss he placed on her lips. It did not stay gentle long, however, as the passion that began at the club threatened to consume them and the kiss became passionate. Her heart jumped at Ryaro's lips near her neck again. Yes, the dance was beginning again. But would she be consumed by the fire, or be the one to tame the flames?


	3. Burning Desire

 

 

Anya moaned softly as she tensed up her body in a stretch, keeping her arms near her body. The sun was just beginning to filter through the curtains. Her mind seemed fuzzy as her eyes fluttered open slightly. She froze when she heard a deeper moan coming from behind her. It was then she realized there was someone there. An arm draped over her waist and a body spooned up tight against her. Her breath caught as the events from the night before flooded her mind.

"Are you all right?" A deep voice asked her in a hushed tone.

She pulled back slightly and saw she had been resting her arm and head on another man's chest. Just then that man was looking at her through slitted eyes, his arms comfortably resting behind his head.  _His name is Azaan_ , she remembered. He sat up a little and tilted his head at her when she hesitated to answer, concern flashing in the crimson eyes that had now opened wider.

"Are you ok?" he asked her again, still trying to keep his voice quiet.

"I...I think so. Just disoriented, I guess. Forgot where I was," she answered quietly in a shaky voice. She opened her mouth to speak again, but Azaan placed two fingers lightly over her lips and shushed her as they heard Ryaro stirring again.

"Ryaro likes to sleep late and gets cranky if he doesn't." He nodded to the door. "Let me get you a robe and then get us something to drink."

Anya pressed the red satin sheet tighter against her bare chest and merely watched him with bated breath as he climbed out of bed. She averted her gaze however, upon realizing that, like Ryaro and herself, he was still without clothing. Seemingly unembarrassed by his state of undress, Azaan casually made his way to the closet, returning with a black silk robe for her and a deep blue one for himself.

Gingerly, she removed Ryaro's arm from her waist and slipped out of the bed, donning the robe immediately and tying the strap tightly around her slender waist. She looked up at the sound of Azaan's intake of breath and realized what she must look like to him. Her hair was a wreck as the tangled mess of curls that took her a half hour to fix the night before cascaded down her back. Her lips still slightly swollen for the hungry kisses they all shared that night. Her eyes still dilated in the dimness of the room.

Normally, she would be running for the shower to clean up, but for some reason, the appreciation in his eyes stopped her. He was seeing her in a way few ever had the chance to see her, and she realized he liked what he saw. It made her feel strange. Light and weak, yet strong and powerful at the same time. He extended a hand to her and led her quietly from the room, down a long flight of stairs and to the large sitting room their night had begun in upon reaching the home that night. The wine glasses still sat on the table in various stages of emptiness, and the embers from the fire still glowed.

"Can I get you something to drink? Juice, coffee, tea?" Azaan asked her.

She followed him into the kitchen where he began to pour water into a coffee pot to heat up for tea.  "Do you, by any chance, have any peach tea?" She asked.

He opened a cupboard and searched through some boxes.  "Yes, actually, I do," he answered, pulling a few tea bags out of a box inside the cupboard.

She sat silently on a bar stool beside the counter and watched him prepare the tea for both of them. She took the warm mug gratefully and carefully took a sip. A happy sigh escaped her throat and a smile curved her lips. She knew Azaan was watching her. Normally she would have been uneasy, but not this time. She found she liked being watched by him.

"So... You said you were from Egypt? But you spoke French last night..." She commented idly when the silence grew too long.

"I actually know several languages," Azaan returned, taking a sip of his tea. "It was kind of a required thing growing up."

She nodded, letting his words sink in.  "Do you two... do this often?" she asked.

Azaan took a sip of his own tea and then sighed. "Not really. We have a few times, but I choose not to make it a habit of it." Azaan paused a moment and gave a light smile. "Ryaro was actually holding back last night, I was surprised. He can get pretty rough."

"Oh, really? Guess I was special," she said lightly with a smile.

"You are."

Anya got the feeling he had not meant for her to hear that so she pretended as much. Azaan stood and leaned against the counter, facing her, and Anya sat in silence for a moment. Azaan would look over at her from time to time as she swirled her tea in her cup. She startled him with her next question.

"Do you like living like that?"

"What do you mean?" He gave her a confused look. "Like here, in this place? Or clubbing and picking up strangers?"

"The second one?"

"Do you enjoy being picked up by strangers at a club?" he returned.

She raised an eyebrow at him.  "My question first. Then I will answer yours," she responded.

He chuckled. "Fair enough. I used to. Not anymore. Just looking for something more stable now... Ryaro just has a way to bring out the darker side in me. Now you, do you enjoy it?"

"Last night was the first time I ever allowed it to happen. I typically leave with no one but the ones who I show up with. I never leave with anyone else. Let alone two people I have never met before in my life." She decided to continue this back and forth question game she had started. "Dark side? You seemed gentle to me. Was that just part of your game?"

"Not for me. That is how I always went about meeting someone new. Ryaro plays the games. He is the love 'em and leave 'em type. I would rather... Never mind. It is not important." He looked down at his teacup again. Just as Anya was about to speak again, he stopped her by looking up and speaking a new question. "So last night was a first for you? Just leaving with someone you didn't know, or something else?"

She was stunned by the question for a moment.  "Don't get me wrong. I have had my share of partners," she answered. "But they were always someone I knew and trusted. However, two at one time was new to me. Now, do you always share a room with Ryaro? I mean are you two...?"

His cheeks reddened slightly.  "No, I am not...on the fence or any other way. He keeps his distance from me in those situations. However, he may swing both ways. I wouldn't be surprised. He is experimental like that. Rough, bondage, more than one partner and things like that," he answered with a laugh. A blush on his cheeks could be seen, though faint.

"I made you blush," Anya teased him lightly. They both shared a soft laugh as they looked back down at their cups.

Suddenly, he looked up at her. She saw the fire in his eyes again. Desire was building. The problem was she really had to be headed back to her apartment. Her friends would be worrying about her. She coughed and stood. "I really should be headed back home."

Disappointment flashed in his eyes for a moment before he stood straight again. "I will get your clothes for you. You may borrow one of the showers if you wish."

"Thank you."

Anya had just started past him when he reached out and lightly grabbed her waist. She gasped as his lips pressed hungrily against hers. Her heart beat faster and her eyes closed. Her lips responded before she could think. Oh yes, the passion was there. This time was different though. This was not like the sexual kisses they shared the night before. This went deeper. As if he was reaching deep into her soul. She knew she should not give in, but she found her fingers going for the tie on his robe. No, she could not tame this fire. This time it would consume her. She gasped and let her head fall back in abandon as his lips left a trail of fire down to her neck. Yes, it would consume her, and she would not fight it.


	4. Taking A Chance

* * *

 

The warm shower felt good against her skin as Anya refreshed herself before getting ready to leave and head back to her own apartment. She smiled at her memories. She would never forget what had happened here.

Stepping out of the shower, she eyed herself in the mirror and then got dressed in the white, off the shoulder top and black leather mini-skirt she had worn to the club. She rubbed the excess water out of her hair with the towel Azaan had given her and then took a breath before exiting the bathroom. Slowly, she crept past the room in which Ryaro still slept.

 _Man, he really does like to sleep late,_  she thought as she glanced at her watch. It was almost noon. Anya walked to the far end of the hall to another room she had just recently gotten acquainted with and lightly knocked on the door.

"It's all right. You may enter," Azaan's voice called from the other side. She opened the door and gazed at the sight before her. He had freshly showered himself and dressed in tight-fitting black jeans and a black T-shirt with a light gray, zippered vest which he had left unzipped. He was slipping a watch into his pocket when she stepped in.  Her eyes widened and she looked up at him sharply.

"I know who you are now," she gasped. He gave her an odd look. "I thought you looked familiar and now I know why. You are the Prince they've been talking about on the news.  The one who went on Holiday and never returned."

He gave her a concerned look.  "Yes, I am," he responded.  "I wasn't ready to go home yet. Wasn't ready for what was required of me.  I have since spoken to my family to let them know that I am alive and well, but am taking my time before I return."

"They were okay with that?"

"Dad not so much, but my mum understood.  She told me to do what I felt I needed to do.  That I still had some time."

"Ryaro... A guard of sorts?"

Azaan shook his head.  "Not so much.  Met him when I arrived here. He taught me how to blend in.  Showed me a few things.  He thought I was crazy to walk away from a throne until I explained I was walking away from a forced marriage, not a throne."

"You were being forced to marry?"

He nodded stiffly.  "Don't get me wrong.  She was a nice young girl.  But I wanted a chance to explore other things first.  Maybe find someone who would be better suited for me."

It was her turn to nod then, understanding the desire to find something real and not just accept what was being handed to her.  "So she is still waiting for your return as well?"

"No, mum did tell me I missed out on that bride." There was a soft chuckle from him before he looked up at her again.  "Ready to go?"

"Yes," she answered nodding her head.

He followed her out of his room and they walked down the stairs and into the sitting room where he fetched their jackets. She reached into the pocket of her duster and retrieved a small, brown bottle. She opened the bottle and dabbed a little of the oil on her wrists and pulse points.

Azaan's eyes closed as he breathed in the exotic scent. It was the same scent that had driven him crazy at the club. His eyes opened and he was caught up by the wonder in her deep blue eyes.

 _Yes, this one is different,_  he thought.  _She may be the one I have been waiting for all this time._  Without a word, he opened the door for her and grabbed the keys to the black convertible out front. The drive was quiet for a while. 

Anya relaxed as the wind blew through her hair, enjoying, once again, that feeling of freedom. She glanced over at Azaan and caught him looking at her out of the corner of his eye.   _A prince?_ She thought wildly.   _I left the club with a prince?_   She sighed and a small smile curved her lips as she recalled the memory.   _If only this had not been a one-time thing,_  she thought sadly. She could have gotten used to spending time with him. 

She gave him directions to her apartment but otherwise stayed silent as he pulled into a parking space in front of the building. She looked down, unsure what to say at this point. _What do you say to someone you may never see again?_ She was saved from saying anything when he turned to her and took her hand.

"Anya, last night was wonderful, as was this morning," he paused and took a deep breath to steady his voice.

"Yes, it was," she agreed. She watched him as he looked down at her hand in his.  _What is he doing?_  she wondered.

"This is not something I am used to doing, but I have to try," he took another breath before looking up at her. "Would it be okay if I saw you again? For tea or something?"

Her eyes opened wide in shock.   _He is asking me out!_  Her breath caught in her throat and she brought her other hand to her lips.

"I understand if you chose not to," he added when she did not respond. 

She shook her head and finally found her voice.  "No! I want to. That is what surprises me. I thought... It's just..." The words failed to come to her.

"You thought last night would be the only night. That I would just let you go." He said for her.  He watched as she blushed and looked down. "I told you, Ryaro plays the games, not I. Something about you has taken a hold of me. I would like the opportunity to explore the feelings you have stirred within my spirit. Please, allow me that chance," he pleaded with her.

She saw her chance to be bold yet again. She lifted his chin with two fingers so they were eye to eye.  "Azaan," she began, not sure exactly what to say. So instead of speaking, she merely leaned forward and lightly brushed her lips against his own. A very innocent kiss. "I would love to see you again," she whispered against his lips.

"Anya!" A voice called out. She turned to see her friends Jackie and Brandy as they bounded out of the door to their shared apartment.

"You're back!"

She flashed them a smile.  "Of course, Jackie. I told you I would be ok." She looked back at Azaan, her blue eyes meeting his crimson ones. "He took great care of me," she added softly.

He nodded and got out of the convertible to open her door for her. She stood and found herself in his arms again. Her heart began to beat faster.  "Another day then?" he asked her.

"Yes, Azaan, another day. You know where to find me," Anya added nodding toward the building. Leaning back into the car, she found a napkin in his glove box and a pen. Quickly, she wrote down her number and slipped it to him as he kissed her hand. He moved closer to her ear to whisper his next words.

"Next time I promise it will remain only the two of us."

She blushed and responded with a small giggle."I wouldn't have it any other way," she told him, her eyes sparkling.  "And I promise, your secret is safe with me."  Reluctantly, she released his hand as he nodded and turned toward her friends, who were staring at her in awe.

As she neared them, they fired question after question at her all the way into the apartment. She looked back just once to see he was still standing beside his convertible, watching her till he knew she and her friends were safe inside their home. Once they were inside, he jumped in his car and looked back to give her yet one last smile before leaving.

She did not know what all was to come, but she knew this much for sure. Though their dance was over for that night, he sparked a new fire in her heart. One that burned brighter than any had ever burned before. The dancer from her dreams had come to life. Had made her feel whole. His kiss had breathed new life into her soul. He had awakened her.

Yes, they soon would dance again. The flames of desire, and the music, were calling to them. They could not... would not... be denied.


	5. The Dance Begins Again

* * *

 

_Soft moans filled the room as the lovers twisted and turned under the satin sheets on the large bed. The candlelight was their only means of true sight as they relied solely on their sense of touch to find the right areas of destination. They explored each other as if it was their first time together. He groaned her name while she moaned his. They clung to each other as they moved, their bodies molding together as one. She marveled at his gentle touch that sent shivers down her spine. His tongue doing its dance all over her sensual curves. He took great pleasure in hearing her squeals of delight as he passed over her most sensitive of spots. He took extra care not to move too fast and yet keep everything moving right along as well. She gripped a pillow behind her head with one hand while the other hand dug her nails into his back as she felt herself nearing her peak. He groaned again at the pain, but it was a good pain. One he enjoyed feeling. His tongue took a break from its dance and he looked down at her, his crimson eyes glazed over with his lust for her. She looked back at him and offered a pleased smile. She was ready for him. He would not let her wait any longer._

* * *

 

Anya sat up in her bed, breathing hard. It had only been a dream, but it had felt so real. She had been having several dreams like this of the same guy as of late. The man she had picked up at a club along with his friend. Though she had gone home with both of them, she had captured the heart of one of them. At least she thought she had.

Three weeks had passed with no word from the man who called himself Azaan. Yet, he still seemed to haunt her mind. She refused to let it stop her from living her life, however. She still had her own morals to uphold. If he ever came around, then she would cross that bridge when she came to it. Till then, she kept to her college classes and work, as well as continuing to hang out at the club. She maintained her rule to never leave with anyone other than those she came with after that night. She did not want to take any more chances. Not after the last time.

She did run into Ryaro a few times and they had shared a few dances at the club, but she kept her distance this time. She did not want to get caught up with the wrong guy. She knew who she really wanted. The look on Ryaro's face the last time they hit the dance floor told her he knew as well. He always disappeared before she could ask him where Azaan had gone off to. But she knew he knew something. And she was bound and determined to get the secret out of him. Somehow...

* * *

 

Azaan sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed. He had no idea that he was not the only one to see the dream he had just experienced. It was just so real to him. He could almost swear it had actually happened. He looked up at his dresser. There was a piece of paper that had been sitting there for three weeks. He could still smell the scent of her Egyptian Musk perfume oil. It had burned itself into his memory. He had wanted to call her so many times but always held back. He was not sure exactly why. But he avoided the club much to Ryaro's disappointment.

_Ryaro_ _..._

Azaan stood and made his way to his closet for a change of clothes to take with him for after he showered. His mind still filled with his friend's taunts at seeing the girl they had once shared. He was constantly reminded of her scent and her moves on the dance floor. He began to wonder if there was something Ryaro was not telling him. There had been nights his friend never came home and he never failed to bring up her name at least once when he finally surfaced the next day.

 _No,_ he thought _. She is different. She wanted more than that. She told me as much._ He balled his hand into a fist and he let out a low growl in disappointment as he remembered his own words to her.  _I told her I wanted more as well, though. And I never called her back. Fool!_

He swiped everything off the top of the dresser in a small fit of anger. That was when he saw it again. A simple piece of paper with feminine writing on one side. He slowed his breathing from his anger and stooped to pick up the paper. A phone number.  _Her_  phone number. There was a simple line written under the number. He could almost hear her soft voice as he read it.

" _To give our dance another chance- a chance for something more- You know where to find me, Anya"_

He was certain he had waited too long. Between his work and his fear, he had let too many days pass by. And yet...

He reached for the phone by his bed and stared at the numbers for a moment.  _Would I be waking her if I called now? Do I dare call after all this time?_  He struggled within his head for a short time before a sliver of courage caused him to punch a few numbers into the phone.

"Yes, I would like to place an order," he said softly.

* * *

 

"Anya!" Jackie called out as she stepped through the doorway with a package in her hands.

Anya groaned and got up from where she had flopped down on the couch after her day of classes and work. She was worn out and tired. They had made plans to go out again that night, but she had been tempted to call it off and stay for some sleep. Of course, that was not her only reason to call off the club. She did not think she could handle another letdown.

"What is it, Jackie?" She asked as she stepped into the hall leading to the front door. Her eyes widened as she saw the package in her friend's hands. "What on Earth is  _that_?"

"Beats me, but it has your name on it."

"My name," she whispered as she approached her friend and took the package from her. Anya carefully walked to the dining room to place the package on the table and pull out the card.

" _I am sorry it took so long for me to find you again. I am ready to give our dance another chance. If you forgive me for not saying this sooner, then please meet me on the dance floor at nine._

_Azaan"_

Her face paled and she slid into a chair beside her.

"What is wrong, Anya?" Jackie asked as she took the card from her shocked silent friend. "You are kidding me. Three weeks went by without a word from him and now this? That package better be worth it."

An odd look crossed Anya's face and she slowly began to tear at the paper. They gasped at the large array of roses of all colors and sizes. "There must be at least three dozen roses in here!" Jackie exclaimed.

"One dozen for every week he didn't call," Anya whispered with an odd smile on her face. She caught sight of a small box carefully perched within the array. She gingerly removed it from the flowers and opened the lid. Her heart stopped and she had to stop herself from dropping the box to the floor.

"Oh, Anya!" Anya just stared as Jackie lifted the silver chain from the box to gaze at the diamond heart-shaped pendant that hung from it. "He must really be sorry for him to get this." 

Anya reached out to it and let the heart rest on her palm. She had made up her mind. She was going to the club, after all. And she was going to see just how serious he was about this.

* * *

 

The dance club was already packed as Jackie and Anya met up with Jackie's date. She had been secretive about the guy for weeks but they had finally come out, and Anya was glad to see her friend so happy.  Something about dating the son of the town mayor could have its downside when it came to paparazzi if news ever got out.

Nice," she murmured.

Jackie giggled as her date placed a possessive hand around her waist and dropped a kiss on her cheek.

They all went in and claimed a table. Anya realized that being around them could be a good thing as they were given the V.I.P. table that overlooked the entire dance floor. Jackie's date placed the drink orders for the girls, Budweiser for Jackie, Strawberry Daiquiri for Anya and a glass of wine for himself. Anya let her gaze roam over the crowds as she searched for one particular black-haired head.

It was nearing nine just as was stated by the card. She sighed as she recognized Ryaro making his way through the crowd with a younger looking woman with brown hair. A small light caught her eye over by the door and she saw what she had been looking for as she noted black hair and those slitted, almost cat-like eyes of Azann as he appeared inside. 

He had just removed his jacket and seemed to scan over the crowd. She knew who he was looking for. Anya excused herself from her friend and her date and carefully picked her way through the expanding crowd.

* * *

 

Azaan stood by the door, looking around. His heart was pounding.  _What was I thinking_ , he thought to himself.  _Why would she come just because you asked her to?_

He checked his leather jacket in at the desk and went to the corner table he always shared with Ryaro. He smirked when he saw his friend already on the dance floor. At least he knew that Ryaro was not dancing with Anya. That set his mind at ease.

He looked around again after checking his watch. It was nine o'clock. The time he had appointed. He stood and threaded his way through the crowd to get closer to the dance floor.

He had almost given up and was ready to turn back to go when he stopped.  _That scent,_  he thought.  _It's her!_  He spun around and his breath hissed in when he saw her. Anya's red-gold hair was worn, half up, in waves around her head, draping down just to her shoulders. Her shoulders were bare as the sleeves to her turquoise top slipped over them to rest on her toned biceps. He smiled when he saw the diamond pendant that hung around her neck. His gaze trailed down to see her in a tight black leather skirt and fashionable black high heeled boots. It was not quite a different look for her from the last time he had seen her, but he still found himself captivated by her.

The strobe lights flashed around them creating a fantastical setting for them as they stared at each other for a moment. Then he somehow got himself to move forward. He met her and took her hand.

"You came," he said in a relieved voice.

Anya was taken aback by the surprise in his voice. "Of course I came. I am always here."

He looked up and she smiled at him. She was not about to admit she almost had not shown up that night. "Now I believe you owe me a dance."

He returned the smile and together they began to move as one on the dance floor. Their eyes remained locked together as they moved.

Ryaro slipped up to them with his date.  "Care to make it interesting?" His dark voice seemed to purr; a sparkle in his eye.

Anya raised an eyebrow at him and Azaan pulled her closer.  "Not tonight, my friend. I am afraid I shall be selfish tonight and keep her for myself. That is..." he turned to look at her. "Only if she allows me such an honor."

She grinned back up at him with a wink. Ryaro shook his head before steering his date away.  "Suit yourselves then," he said as they left. 

Azaan turned back to gaze down at Anya. She saw regret in his eyes.  "I am sorry it took me so long to get back in touch with you," he said softly as he pressed his head against hers. 

She shivered as his breath warmed her ear. She had meant to be angry with him for taking so long, but there was just something about him that made her anger melt away.  "You are here now, aren't you?" she asked, her voice more certain than she was.

"Yes." There was a hesitation in his voice as he tried to figure out where she was going with her words.

"Then let's not worry about how long it took. If you are serious about this, then we move on from here. Personally, I am only here to dance. What happens after will be entirely up to you."

She flashed him a flirty grin as an upbeat song kicked out over the sound system and she pressed her hips up against his. He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her, loosening his grip on her to allow more freedom for her to move. Flashes from his dream kept appearing in his head every time he closed his eyes to enjoy the feel of her body against his. He looked down once and she cast a sneaky look up at him. He smiled as she gave him a wink and began to head off the dance floor.

"Where are we going?" he asked her as she took his hand.

"To tell my friend not to wait up," she answered with a grin. "I have a surprise for you tonight..."


	6. Nice Change

* * *

 

Crimson eyes fluttered open as Azaan began to awaken. For a moment he forgot where he was. He looked around and smiled as the memories came flooding back. They had met up with her friend Jackie and her date, whom he had recognized from a diplomatic meeting.

The whole night had been a surprise. He would not have blamed Anya if she had turned down their meeting at the club that night. But he was grateful that she was there. That she met him and even offered a smile. He felt a slight stirring on his chest and heard a soft moan. Looking down, he watched her sleeping. Her surprise had been nothing short of amazing.

Jackie had told them she would not be home all night, so they would have the place to themselves. Anya seemed to think that was the best news she could have heard that night. And later he learned why. She opened the door and led him inside the apartment suite she shared with Jackie and had him sit on the couch as she changed into something she said was more comfortable. He had never been inside her place before so he had taken the time to look around.

He stood and smiled when he saw the roses he had sent her arranged and set up where everyone could see them. He turned, startled when the lights dimmed and sultry dance music began to play. His breath hissed in when he saw a well-toned leg appear around the corner, translucent heels covered the foot. His eyes drifted up the leg and followed it up to the short hem of a fringed skirt.

Anya spun seductively into the room and he stared, amazed at her choice of "comfort" clothes. The black fringed skirt alluded to the black thong underneath. Her toned abdomen was showing as his eyes made their way up farther. Her bikini-like top also had the fringe style and he loved the way it swayed over her body as she did her sexy dance up to him. He had tried to hold her, bring her closer and she smiled, shaking her head no and playfully pushing him back onto the couch.

Beginning with a lap dance, in which he thoroughly enjoyed, she began to tease him by slowly stripping off the clothing piece by piece. He made several attempts to reach up and touch her and she would respond by grinning and smacking his hand away as she stood and spun away from him to dance a little more.

No one had ever taken the time to tease him like this before. It had always been him doing the teasing. He thought he had been interested in her before, but he knew now that he had to have her. Before the song had ended, she had removed his shirt to place teasing kisses and nips along his skin. He could not help the moan that escaped his lips. She smiled and reached for a candle that had been lit on the table nearby. He eyed it cautiously for a moment as she pulled him to the floor, laying him on his stomach and straddling his back. His breath hissed in again at the feeling of hot... oil? He had expected it to be a waxy feeling, but it turned out the wax was actually solidified massage oil, turned to liquid by the heat of the flame on the candle.

Her hands danced over his skin, working out tense muscles while creating so many other sensations as well. Soon her lips joined in, sending shivers down his spine. The moment her teeth nipped at his sensitive ear lobe, he knew he could not take anymore.

He reached behind him, grabbing her wrist and gently, but forcefully pulling her off his back, laying her to the ground so he could climb on top of her and pin her there. The passion rose in their kisses as his hands roamed over her body, bringing moan after moan from her lips. Wanting more, he got off her and lifted her, taking them to her bedroom and placing her on the bed. He would not be satisfied till he heard his name ripped from her lips in her cry of ecstasy. So many new things happened that night. Things he was determined this time to have happen again.

"What are you thinking?"

He smiled and looked downward, seeing that she had awakened. She was drawing lazy circles on his chest with her finger and looked peaceful.  "Thinking I am glad I decided not to hold back anymore. That I am glad you were willing to give me another chance," he told her softly, a chill going through his body as her finger kept at its invisible artwork. He could feel his body's response under the sheet that covered them.

"I figure everyone is deserving of a second chance... However, you may just be worth a fourth and a fifth," she returned with a sly grin.

"Ra, I was a fool to leave this chance for so long. I won't be making that mistake again," he promised with a smile as his arms circled around her and brought her closer so he could give her yet another deep and passionate kiss which brought a sigh from her.

"So...?" she started after the kiss broke.

"So, what?"

"What are you saying, exactly?" He thought a moment. He knew what he wanted. Someone who was willing to give to him as he gave to her. Her actions the night before showed him she was that kind of woman.

"I'm saying I'm not letting you go if I don't have to," he replied with a grin. "I am saying I found the one I was looking for. The one who would change my life."

Mischief sparkled in her eyes.  "And just whom might this person be?" she asked him, smirking.

"Oh, I don't know... But she looks an awful lot like you." They shared a laugh and another kiss before deciding to get out of bed and grab a quick shower.

By the time Jackie had returned home, they were seated on the couch, watching a movie and talking quite comfortably together. "I take it; this will be a common thing from now on?" Jackie asked them with a grin.

"If Anya will allow it, it can be," Azaan replied.

Anya looked down for a moment then looked between her friend and her lover.  "I wouldn't have it any other way," she told him, followed by a kiss.


End file.
